warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Imposter101
Yo Impostah, just messaging you incase you haven't completely left wikia, chats been less awesome without you around. Orkmarine 10:16, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Yo, why'd you get banned for 300000 seconds on the 40k? Orkmarine 02:57, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Lel, thought it would have somehting to do with Slug. What did you ask Total? Orkmarine 04:09, January 25, 2014 (UTC) how do i get admin? maybe i could help out on this wiki bro,hate to sound like an idiot just wondering becuase i ahve big faith in this fanon , an i would love to help build it upGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:58, October 15, 2014 (UTC)patton thanks for letting me put my work on this wiki and okay about the admin , how can i contribute to this wiki? is there anyway i could like fix up the home page or somthing? like to help lolGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:37, October 15, 2014 (UTC)patton p.s ill message you on this fanon as so you dont ahve to multitask okay fair enough and my work will take awhile to finish it will be undisturbed right? and ork marine admin,he is one the people who dissed my regiment so he may ban me>->General patton 101 (talk) 23:44, October 15, 2014 (UTC)patton i know of him i was just saying that he does not like me an all but i dont insult people and all,sorryGeneral patton 101 (talk) 23:57, October 15, 2014 (UTC)patton by the way , i hope if any admin positions open up you would maybe consider me for the place just asking and is this fanon still within canon or is it free of it?General patton 101 (talk) 00:12, October 16, 2014 (UTC)patton i am unable to use the chat becuase i am on a school laptop and wifi therefore they block chat,vidoes , downloads etc. another time perhaps?General patton 101 (talk) 00:17, October 16, 2014 (UTC)patton haha i dont know what to list exactly,theres alot to me but i dont know what you want specificallyGeneral patton 101 (talk) 01:14, October 16, 2014 (UTC)patton thanks im glad im not guilty lol , what is these rules anyway? can i take a look at them?General patton 101 (talk) 21:05, October 16, 2014 (UTC)patton home page Hello ,is there anyway i can edit the home page and fix it up?, looks abit dull ish. i would like to fix it up if possible with your permission sir.General patton 101 (talk) 00:31, October 24, 2014 (UTC)patton i wasnt questioning but coem on dudeGeneral patton 101 (talk) 06:17, October 26, 2014 (UTC) with all due respect i am not resisting im doing as you want me toGeneral patton 101 (talk) 21:31, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry bout the whole steam thing, I'm letting the little one play his vidya games. I'm gonna be a bit busy for the rest of the week, spending time with the family, but I can maybe talk for a little bit tomorrow. Vernichtung (talk) 07:29, December 26, 2014 (UTC) That's pretty low brow humour. Not even funny. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:55, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Whoa don't be so confrontational buddy boii — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 16:44, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Ah — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:03, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm in the hospital. RIP in peace.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 04:11, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Can u make me admin pls. I'm a senior associate admin on the 40k fanon wiki. Lots of experience just ask anyone there. I'll do it for free. admin pls--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 02:55, December 7, 2017 (UTC) You were supposed to leave a snide remark on my talk page but thanks for the promotion big guy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SSvhnDVWXI.--[[User:Kingslayer1|If you're gonna scream,]] scream with me! 16:44, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Here's your space FAL you hack, now where tf is my smug wendy???!!!!!!!!!--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 23:50, January 18, 2018 (UTC) I'm starting to become ill again and I've realized I've wasted too much time shitposting :p, so I'm gonna do important things. Might come back in a few months, maybe longer. Live long and prosper, faggatron.--Somewhere between heaven and hell. 15:33, July 27, 2018 (UTC) You slipped it in the pink canoe yet bud?--Somewhere between heaven and hell. 11:28, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to hear that dude, what happened? At least this gives me an excuse to send this to you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7IWysVlXyo . I'm feeling alright, not super great. Been having to be less active and my appetite has decreased so I've lost some weight.--Somewhere between heaven and hell. 14:14, August 27, 2018 (UTC)